turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Earl Warren
Weren't the missiles actually satellite launched, on signal from the submarine? 23:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :No, submarine-launched. Turtle Fan 23:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) All these years later, it was indeed via satellite. TR 17:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Only person elected Governor of California three times This is no longer accurate as Jerry Brown was elected for a third time in 2010, having previously been elected in 1974 and 1978. GusF (talk) 21:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Add New editing Reading Aftershocks, need to insert Warren's suicide message: "My fellow citizens, by the time you hear these words, I will be dead. The demands the Race has made upon the United States of America have left me in a position where I could not in good conscience accept either of them, but where rejecting them would have resulted in the destruction of our great nation. And yet, there was justice in the Race's demands upon us, for it was at my order that rocket forces of the United States launched explosive-metal-tipped missiles against twelve ships of the colonization fleet not long after it took up Earth orbit. I and no one else am responsible for that order. I still believe it was in the best interest of mankind as a whole. But now my role has been discovered, and my country and I must pay the price. Fleetlord Atvar presented us with a dreadful choice. Either withdrawal of our weapons and installations from space and the great reduction of our ground- and sea-based weapons systems-essentially, the loss of our independence-or the destruction of a great American city. 'Eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot.' If neither of those, then war, war we could not hope to win. I could not, I would not, sacrifice our future by reducing our installations as the Race demanded. And I could not lead us into a war where, however much we might hurt the foe, the United States would surely suffer the fate of the Greater German Reich. That left me with no choice but to sacrifice Indianapolis to the vengeance of the Race. Having made that decision I also decided that I could not live when the men, women, and children I had sacrificed were dead. I hope I may find forgiveness in the hearts of the living and in the sight of God. Farewell, and may God bless the United States of America." --Drgyen (talk) 10:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Warren's Birth and Death Dates Could someone add the dates of Earl Warren's birth and death? Since the article is protected, I can't add them myself. However, I'll add the dates below me. Born: March 19, 1891 Died: July 9, 1974 -- 20:15, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Warren's Widow in WW In my fact checking for the anon's recent British tampering, I re-read Warren's funeral scenes in Aftershocks. Molotov notices Warren's widow and his adult children at the funeral. Now, in OTL, Warren married his wife Nina in 1920 something. Given that we know that California wasn't too badly hurt by the Race invasion, I think we can comfortably create a page for Nina Warren if we were inclined. :Precedent supports it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, years after Drygen's suggestion, I see no value in adding Warren's suicide note. TR (talk) 20:50, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's a bit much. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) See also The see also needs to include LBJ who was elected POTUS in 1964 in OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 02:22, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :Needs to? Okay, Gizzi. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Warren Commission The Warren Commission should be included in the OTL section, because HT tweed it in WW.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:44, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :It still is. I object to your fiddling with it to slowly increase the conspiracy quotient. ML4E (talk) 22:59, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Vinson Now Fred Vinson can be linked on Warren's succession table.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:53, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Govs Alt Timeline Somehow Warren missed getting into this category. He is Gov in THW.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:37, November 17, 2016 (UTC)